


The First Trip

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family, ice harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna discuss the preparation of a first trip to the harvesting lakes. Anna is nervous and Kristoff tries to put her at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Trip

"Did you check the runners?"

"Of course. You know I do every time."

"And what about the sled tongues? Kristoff, you have problems from time to time with them."

"Brand new bolts… You're nervous. I thought you told me you were alright with this."

"Yes! I mean no! I'm not nervous!"

"Oh come on! At least admit it"

"Okay. I'm maybe just a little bit."

"We'll be fine."

"I know. I know. Did you pack extra blankets?"

"Yes."

"Extra clothes?"

"You packed three sets plus mittens and boots. You do know we'll be back by dinner?"

"Yes, but you can never be too prepared. Do you have enough food?"

"Anna…"

"I mean extra food. Just in case."

"Really?"

"Just humor me. It makes me feel better."

"Yes. I have extra food…plenty. All right. I think it's time for us to-"

"Are you sure there won't be any storms?"

"You can never guarantee, but Elsa said she didn't sense anything approaching."

"And the ice. You're sure it's strong?"

It's the middle of January. It's the thickest we'll see the ice all winter. Now come here."

Kristoff enveloped Anna, arms wrapped fully around her. He carefully lifted her up, lips pressing into hers. Anna allowed herself to relax and gave into his embrace. A slow hum came out from the back of her throat and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up as she returned his kiss. A kiss like that could have gone on forever as far as she was concerned. It definitely would have gone on much longer if not for-

"Eww. Mama! Papa! Stop." Came a voice from the back of the sled.

"Just giving your mama a proper harvester goodbye. Gotta do it. It's the rules." Kristoff said without turning, but giving Anna a lopsided grin.

"That's right," Anna added. "And you have to practice a lot to get really good at it."

"You kiss too long. It's gross." He continued while Kristoff released Anna, walked over to the edge of the sled and picked the boy up and out. "You should just kiss on the cheek really quick, like you make me kiss Heidi or Aunt Elsa."

"Seven and we're already embarrassing you," Kristoff said, searching for Joseff's hat in the back. "Hate to tell you, but it's only going to get worse." He snatched the hat out of the back of sled and walked over and placed it on his son's head. "You forgot something."

"Sorry Papa,"

"It's alright. Just want you to stay warm. If you come back with a cold, Mama will never let you go again." Kristoff said, giving Joseff a wink. "Alright, up you go in the front."

Kristoff picked up Joseff again and set him up in front of the seat. He then turned back to Anna.

"Kristoff… Are you sure it's safe?" She asked with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure he's not too young?"

Kristoff gave Anna a sympathetic look and placed one hand on her shoulder while he pulled her close to him with the other hand, keeping it around her waist.

Anna wrapped her arms around him tightly in return. She pressed her cheek into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I can't help it."

"I know it's a little scary, but he's going to be eight this spring. He's old enough to go with me. I'll be watching his every move. I promise." His one hand that was around her waist drifted to rest on her stomach. "We talked about this. It will be good for him."

"I know. It's just now I have two of you to worry about today."

"What you should be doing today instead is resting."

"With the other two rascals running around?" she scoffed. "I doubt I'll get much rest."

"At least try to leave them with the nanny for a few hours so you can put your feet up, okay?"

"I'll try."

"You know, you're not the only one who worries." Kristoff said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Anna demanded.

The few precious moments were interrupted once again from a voice in the sled.

"Paappppaaa! Let's go!"

"Hey! You interrupted me before. I had to finish giving your Mama a kiss or we couldn't leave."

"Gross!"

Kristoff looked down and Anna and said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered.

They broke free from each other. Kristoff hopped up on the right side of the sled as Anna walked around to the left side to talk to Joseff.

"Just you wait mister until you grow up and find someone you want to kiss all the time."

Joseff gave her an indignant look. "Me? Never!"

"Well at least come here and give me a hug and a kiss goodbye."

Joseff happily obliged. "I love you, Mama."

"Mmm. I love you too, honey."

"Mama?" Joseff said, looking into his mother's eyes, with a serious tone

"Yes."

"Is that why I'm going to have a new brother or sister again? Because you and Papa kiss so much?"

Kristoff snorted and tried to stifle his laugh. Anna glanced up and gave him a quick reprimanding look before turning her attention back to the boy.

"No. It's because we love each other very much." Anna answered with a tender look to her son. Then she added, "But we do like kissing."

Anna thought for a moment. "Why do you think that, Joseff?"

The boy darted his eyes back and forth before setting them to fix squarely on his boots. "Gier told me that when mamas and papas kiss, it makes a baby in the mama's stomach. And you have a baby in your stomach and you and Papa kiss a lot, so I thought maybe it was true."

"You know what I think. I think Gier needs to have a talking to by Papa and uncle Eirik to not speak about things he knows isn't true." Anna answered Joseff. She heard Kristoff mutter. "Maybe uncle Eirik needs a talking to about what he's telling his son."

Anna continued. "Okay, you two better get going before it gets too late. Have fun!"

She heard Kristoff ask Joseff if he was ready.

"Wait! Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Then where do babies come from?" Joseff inquired in a hushed voice as he leaned over the left side of the sled.

Anna was taken slightly aback for a second at the question, but then a devious smirk crossed her face. "You know, I think Papa can talk to you about it on the way up to the lake."

Joseff nodded eagerly and Anna saw Kristoff throw his head back with a groan then give out a little whimper when he turned and looked helplessly to her. Anna just shrugged her shoulders at him.

The two of them headed out the gates an over the bridge and Anna couldn't help but smile as they both turned back to wave at her. She returned the wave then let out a laugh as Kristoff pulled his son down by the sash who had decided it was okay to stand while they were moving. Joseff sat back down, but immediately put his feet up on the front of sled. She couldn't hear his words, but she knew exactly what Kristoff was saying as he turned and scolded the boy. A few seconds later and Kristoff's left arm wrapped around Joseff in a warm hug. She watched as her husband and the miniature version of him with blue eyes rode out of sight on their way to the mountains. As Anna happily walked back into the castle with one hand on her growing belly, she knew it was the beginning of many more trips Joseff would insist on taking with his father.


End file.
